Seattle Grace Mercy West Has Some New Visitors
by Reedypoo
Summary: What would happen if the demigods were fighting monsters in Seattle? If they got injured, where would they go? The demigods end up at Seattle Grace Mercy West (takes place after HOO, season 7-8ish of GA) with injuries. But will their secrets be revealed to the doctors, or will the demigod world remain a secret? No Owen as Poseidon, cause I hate Owen, sooooo...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO, HOO, or Grey's Anatomy, (though i wish i did) all rights go to Rick Riordan and Shonda Rhimes.**

(This is the first chapter and kind of short, if the response is positive, I will make much longer chapters)

The Space Needle shined in the glow of the orange and pink rising sun. Everything was peaceful for the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

 _Bring bring bring_

The home phone rang at Meredith and Derek's house, and Meredith jumped to answer.

"Cristina!" Meredith screamed into the phone as Derek groaned into his pillow. "Any good surgeries?"

"Not really, but _PLEASE_ come in anyway. We can troll for surgeries and practice on cadavers!" Cristina begged.

"Fine," Meredith said happily as she hung up the phone.

"I'll take Zola to day care." Derek got up and walked down the hall. Meredith got up too and walked back and forth with a pan and a spoon. "TIME TO GET UP!" She screamed.

Lexie, April, Jackson and Alex all sighed.

"Thanks a lot Mer," said Alex, brushing past her to run down the stairs.

"Yeah," Jackson agreed, as he April and Lexie all went down for work. Meredith followed and grabbed some pancake mix from the cabinet. But everyone was already getting their shoes on and heading out the door. "Hey! I'm making breakfast!" Alex opened the door and responded. "Sorry Mer, we all just got paged and apparently there's a huge trauma coming in, hurry up!"

Meredith huffed and ran to the car with Alex, the rest waiting for them. She buckled in and they were off, 100% breaking the speed limit. "So, what's the trauma like?" Lexie asked. "I think it's like, 8 teens who got into a fight outside the space needle." "That's sad," April said,"It's hard treating teens who get in fights."

"We're almost there," Meredith observed. The doctors unbuckled their seatbelts in preparation to get out of the car. They parked and got out. Their scrubs were already on they had changed in the car, and they waited in the E.R., by the ambulance parking spots.

Derek ran up behind them and handed out trama gowns. "Thanks," Meredith replied. Cristina ran up with Miranda, Richard, Owen, Mark and Callie. Cristina counted out 12 doctors including herself. _This trauma must be huge_ she thought to herself.

Derek was upset. 8 kids, that's a lot and Derek wondered how such young people got into such a bad situation.

An ambulance came in, and the doctors got ready to take action. But then 6 more ambulances followed. _Oh god,_ Callie thought to herself, t _his is going to be awful._

The first ambulance opened and 2 EMTs wheeled out a goth kid in all black and a kid with blond hair, blue eyes and freckles. "What are their names?" Lexie asked, checking their pulses.

"We don't know," said one of the EMTs, a small woman with fawn colored hair and olive skin.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jackson said sharply, walking next to Lexie. "I mean they have no identification, and they won't tell us their names."

"Hey, we need to know your names if we are going to help you or contact your families," Lexie said to the blond boy. He rolled his eyes when she mentioned family but he told her. "Fine. My name is Will Solstace, and this is Nico DiAngelo," he said, jerking his chin towards the goth kid. They didn't seem to be injured so Lexie wheeled them to their rooms.

"Hey," the kid named Nico yelped. "Can you put us in the same room?" Lexie sent him a questioning look. "It's safer that way," the kid said with a serious look on his face, one that Lexie didn't want to question. So she pushed their wheelchairs into the same room, and they got into the beds. Lexie updated their charts.

"Press this button if you need anything," she said, pointing to a button in between their beds. They both nodded. "Will you update us on the progress of our friends, I think they are really hurt, and they're all we have," Will asked. "Of course," Lexie said with an understanding look, from what she had heard about the condition of the boys' friends, they weren't all going to make it. She started out the door, anxious to try and save more of the kids who got the worst of it, when she heard Nico curse in an unfamiliar language and Will scream.

"What happened?!" Lexie asked. "How many kids came in on the ambulances?" Will questioned. "Eight, why?" "Our friends, Percy and Annabeth," Nico hiccuped, "they just fell from the top of the space needle.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own PJO, HOO, or Grey's Anatomy)**

 **MEREDITH POV**

Meredith took one of the teens, a 16 yr old girl to the ER. She had burns all over her legs, and she was passed out. She was dehydrated and in serious pain. Meredith set her up on an IV drip, and pumped her full of pain meds, that was all she could do till the patient was awake. The hardest part would be the recovery. Meredith changed the girl's chart, then just looked at her. _It's a shame what happened to her_ , Meredith thought to herself. _She's such a pretty girl_. The girl had tanned caramel skin and shiny choppy chocolate brown hair, with feathers braided into it. Meredith touched the girl's shoulder, empathetic to her situation. Meredith had been in too many accidents herself.

The girl's kaleidoscope flashed open, making Meredith jump.

"Where am I?" the girl asked, no, more like commanded.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital," Meredith replied.

"See my backpack over there," the girl, said, not asked.

Meredith nodded. "Give it to me."

Meredith handed the girl her backpack, and she opened it. "My name is Piper by the way, I thought I'd tell you, since you are going to show me where all my friends are," said the girl as she fished out a block of something, Meredith couldn't tell what though. "I'm not going to take you to your friends, you have 3rd degree burns all over your legs!"

"You will help me," Piper said with authority in her voice, eyes bearing deep into Meredith's dark and twisty soul. Meredith instantly felt inclined to do whatever Piper asked. Piper cursed, "κόπρος!"

Meredith had no idea what the girl was saying. "What language is that," she asked Piper. "Oh, it's ancient greek, my mom is greek," she said in such a sweet lulling voice, opposite from the voice she used before. "What does it mean?"

"It means, um…, well..."

"Ok, so not something to say out loud, I'll make sure to look it up later," Meredith replied with a grin.

"Why did you curse," Meredith questioned.

"Well, I brought something…" Piper said, eyeing the block in her hand. "And I didn't bring enough for my friends…"

Piper downed the small cream colored block.

"What is that?"

"None of your concern," the girl said, eyes hitting Meredith again, like when a car is coming towards you, and you try to move, but you can't.

"Take me to my friends," the beautiful girl commanded.

"Ok, but let me check on your burns first."

Meredith unwrapped the bandages to take a look. She was shocked. "What the -"

"Oh yeah," Piper said. "I'm what's called a demigod, a child of a god and a mortal, and If you tell anyone, I'll slit your throat."

 **PIPER POV**

Katropis felt good in her hand. She had to sneak in her underpants, but it was worth it to see the look on the doctor's face. Piper could have just charmspoken her into not telling, but that was getting old. And besides, threatening someone with a knife was _so_ much more fun! As Meredith rolled her down the halls, she couldn't help but smile.

Piper told another doctor, a friend of the one who was taking care of her, what her friends looked like. He brought Piper to their rooms.

"Thanks, Mark," Meredith said.

"Yup," Mark replied. Piper didn't like his type. He seemed too full of himself, narcissistic if you will. Maybe he gets better if you know him, Piper thought.

She still had her knife at Meredith's thigh, careful not to get distracted or let her tell someone.

She wheeled her into a sad room. Well, all hospitals are sad, but oof, this room really got Piper down. The design was awful, and it was painted a hideous shade of lime green.

"You noticed the room," Leo piped up, making Piper jump a little.

"Hi Pipes…" Jason said weakly.

"Oh my gods you guys are ok, you can not believe how happy I am!" Piper squealed.

"You and your friends are actually _very_ lucky. We thought it was going to be a lot worse."

Jason eyed Piper, and she could tell what he was asking.

"We can speak freely with Dr. Grey." Leo raised an eyebrow. Piper rolled her eyes. "Isn't that right Meredith?" Piper angled her knife just enough to scare the doctor.

"Y-yes of course," Meredith stammered.

"Piper come on!" Leo and Jason said at the same time. It was now their turn to roll their eyes. Piper smiled. "It's much more fun!"

The door opened fast, and another doctor came in.

"Meredith, the rest of the teens are really badly hurt, come on!" the woman shouted.

"Ok…" Meredith said, looking at Piper. Piper made a couple hasty gestures. She wiggled her fingers in a _Go_ motion. Then she pointed at Meredith, and did her best silent interpretation of speaking. And then drew a long finger across her throat. Meredith gulped and nodded, then headed off with the other doctor.

"The rest!" Jason cried. "Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth?" he put his head in his hand and Piper gently touched his shoulder. Leo looked like Piper felt, about to puke.

 **CRISTINA POV**

"Come on!" she screamed at Meredith, urging her to move faster. There were 3 kids in critical condition, and they wouldn't last long.

"Ok…" Meredith responded, but her mind was clearly elswear. They ran until they came to the kids. A boy and two girls lay on hospital beds. The boy, a very big, muscly guy was bleeding out, and all his organs were failing.

"Take him up to OR 2, and get Bailey!" Cristina yelled to a nurse. The nurse nodded and pushed the kid up as fast as he could.

Then there were two. The first girl looked goth, with dark hair and pale skin. She had lacerations and bad bruises all over her body. Her pulse was way too high. The machines started beeping like crazy. "She can't breath!" Cristina shouted. "Let's open an airway," she said to April. April nodded and pulled out a tube. They started to insert in into her throat. "The throat is too swollen," April said. "I'm gonna insert a chest tube." Cristina cut and stuck a tube in the girl's chest.

The girl's eyes opened quick, and they were so shockingly blue that Cristina had to do a double take. The girl tried to sit up but Cristina pushed her down. "You're way too weak to even consider trying to get up," she told the girl.

The girl sat up and started talking. TALKING! They had just inserted a chest tube in her! Cristina liked this one.

 **DEREK POV**

Derek had just dropped Zola off at daycare, and he was going to go see if he was neede with all the teens who came in.

Lexie sprinted up to him. "WEDIDN'TGETALLTHETEENSTWOFELLOFFTHESPACENEEDLEJUSTNOWANDISAWTHEMOHMYGOD!"

"LEXIE!" Derek shouted. "Slow down," he said quieter. "What's going on, use full sentences."

"The teens, we missed two. I was up with two of the teens, Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace when we saw the other two."

"Saw them where?" Derek asked, confused.

"They fell off the top of the space needle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO, HOO or Grey's Anatomy**

 **PERCY POV**

I was falling, falling fast, too fast. I couldn't think- or breathe, I just fell. That's wrong. No, I could think, but only about Annabeth. I knew she fell too, but I couldn't see her. _The monsters,_ I shuddered. Four of them, each the size of Bob, but trust me, not as friendly. I thought the fall would be over by now, but it wasn't. Down down down I went, my legs bent in all the wrong places.

I prayed to the gods, all of them. I prayed to the greek and the roman and the egyptian and the norse, all the ones I was certain existed. I prayed for Annabeth, and everyone else, and then I said a small prayer for myself, as I hit the water, wrapping around my bruised and broken body.

 **ANNABETH POV**

"PERCY!" I screamed, but my voice was too hoarse and cracked to let out more than a small peep. I had fallen, and fallen hard. I fell away from Percy, towards a large hospital. I prayed before I hit the ground, but cursed the gods after I crash landed. _So much for a godly blessing,_ I thought to myself. I was in a back alley behind the hospital. I slowly looked down at myself, scared for what I'd see. By the pain I felt I already knew ambrosia or nectar wouldn't help.

My legs were bent in five places, and I could see bone through my knees. I pulled up my sleeve to find muscles in my shoulder, pink and veiny pieces of meat twitching, open to the world. The skin on one of my arms was completely gone. My other arm was covered in a road rash from impact. And I could see the signs of internal bleeding that so many of my fellow campers have experienced. Deep pink rashes that hurt more than drinking from the Phlegathon. My shirt was wet with pints of deep scarlet blood dripping down to the ground. I pulled it up and saw my intestines. I could see through to my spine. I was in shock, I observed. Any moment I would pass out and probably die.

I prayed to the gods for just one little burst of strength. I dragged myself closer and closer to the back door of the hospital. _10 feet, 8 feet, 7 feet,_ I counted in my head, using all my remaining strength to stay awake. _6 feet, 5 feet, 4 f-_. I passed out.

 **CRISTINA POV**

Cristina finished up with Thalia, or Miracle Girl, as the doctors immediately named her, not knowing her real name. She decided to go check for more ambulances. When a big trauma comes in, others get pushed around, and she wasn't going to miss a medical mystery or a chance to do a cardio surgery. She went out the back to wait for any incoming ambulances.

But it was utterly quiet and somewhat boring. "Ughh!" she said out loud. "Why do I always get stuck with the worst cases!?"

 _Mmmph Ghh_

Cristina heard a small whimper. "Hello?" she yelled. But everything was silent again. She walked around to see where the noise was coming from. Then she hit the jackpot. She saw a trail of blood leading to a garbage can next to the door. She slowly peeked behind.

There was girl there, maybe 18ish. She had blonde hair, pretty. But it's not like you could see it.

All Cristina could see was blood. Dried blood and wet, brown and red and way too much.

"CAN WE GET A GURNEY OUT HERE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. No one responded. She paged Meredith and Alex and April and Jackson and Callie and Mark and Owen, and every other doctor she could get quick. _This girl is a mess,_ Cristina thought.

 **BAILEY POV**

She scrubbed and got in her gown. "Get me some residents!" she yelled at one of her nurses. Miranda wasn't normally this mean but how she hated multi organ failure! "AND SOMEBODY GET THIS BOY ON THE TRANSPLANT LIST!"

April and Jackson came into the O.R.

"What can we do?" Jackson asked.

"Don't ask me what to do, JUST DO IT!"

They scrambled to save the boy, but he was detiriorating fast.

"HANG SOME BLOOD!" Miranda yelled.

They kept working, only for a few minutes but it felt like a few hours.

"Ahhh," Miranda sighed. They had done well.

"You two can close up," she told April and Jackson in her random spout of kindness.

"Yesss!" they both cheered.

Miranda was taking off her gown when the monitors started going crazy.

"SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BLOOD!"

 **CALLIE POV**

I ran down the halls to see who needed my assistance. There was a teenage girl resting in a bed. I took her chart to see what happened. She was one of the teenagers that came in today. She was beautiful, with deep brown skin and cinnamon hair, like a buttery pastry. Her eyes were closed and she looked so serene, just lying there. But then her monitor began to beep. Faster and faster.

"SOMEONE GET ME A CRASH CART!" Callie shouted. A nurse came up with the crash cart and put the pads on the girl's chest. "Charge to 200!"

But it didn't do anything, she was still dying. "Charge again!"

This happened again and again until she was almost positively beyond saving. They got a body bag and zipped her up.

"Damn it!" Callie screamed. This girl wasn't supposed to die, not today. She didn't even know her name. They couldn't notify her family.

"You want me to take her down?" the nurse asked. "No. I'll do it," Callie replied.

She got in the back elevator, the one they used for cadavers, and pressed the button.

 **HAZEL POV**

Hazel's senses were dulled. She was nowhere. It was just grey, grey and cloudy. Then she saw him. "Sammy?" she asked the figure. The boy fanned his hand through the clouds, moving them away from his face.

"Nico!"

"Yup," he said with a weak attempt at a grin.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked, instantly seeing through his facade.

"You're dead."

"What?"

Hazel started to tear up. _Not again,_ she thought. _This was my second chance! And all my friends! Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, Thalia-and all the boys too. And Frank._

"Hey hey hey!" Nico said. "Don't worry, I got dad to give you another go."

Hazel ran up and hugged Nico.

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

Hazel's memory was hazy. _I died,_ She thought. She knew she was in a hospital, that's for sure. She could smell death all around. A pretty woman with dark hair and caramel skin shined a bright light in her eyes.

"How is this possible?" the woman _, doctor_ , Hazel guessed, asked loudly.

"I'M A DEMIGOD!" Hazel thought to herself.

"A what now?" the doctor asked.

Oopsies, Hazel realized she wasn't thinking to herself at all.

(BTW this is somewhere in season 7 of Grey's, though I might add some elements from other seasons)

Also, should Reyna come to SGMW? Please comment below!;)


	4. Chapter 4

**(I DO NOT OWN PJO, HOO OR GREY'S ANATOMY)**

 **CALLIE POV**

"Like a Greek demigod?" Callie asked the girl. Maybe she was just a crazy, Callie thought. Doctors had to deal with these type of people all the time. Last week a guy came in claiming he was the son of Frey, a Norse god. Now that dude was insane.

But the way the girl said it was so casual, like it had been said hundreds of times before-and Callie had grown attached to the girl in the short time they had met. Well, they hadn't even met. Callie had just shocked her, and rode in the elevator down to the morgue with her. But still, she felt something.

"Oops!" The girl yelped. "I did not mean to say that out loud. But yes, I am. But also no, I'm a Roman demigod"

"But w-"

"And please," the girl said, cutting Callie off, "don't question it. I just am."

Callie nodded, trying to act normal, or at least as normal as she could. "So," she asked. "Any relation to Magnus Chase? He came in last week claiming he was a son of Frey?"

"What?" the girl asked sharply. "I'm a Roman demigod, Frey's a Norse god I think. Wait, Chase? I'm gonna have a serious talk with Annabeth later about keeping things from the group!" The girl slowed her breath, "Sorry I got off topic. My name is Hazel, and I am a daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of the underworld, like-"

"Hades but Roman," Callie finished.

"Exactly!"

"So…." Callie continued, unsure what to say.

"Oh! My friends, are they okay?" Hazel asked.

" yes."

"Great!" Hazel cheered. "Can you take me to them?"

"Sure!" Callie replied, getting into the swing of just going with the impossible.

"Follow me."

 **DEREK POV**

"Okay, LEXI! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT, AMBULANCES, AND THE COPS, AND GET ME KAREV, KEPNER, AND RICHARD!"

Derek waited for transportation, but it was taking too long. "Screw it!"

He ran to the needle, and waited for back up there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked, snapping the plastic gloves over his hands. April and Richard came up to Derek too.

"Two kids, teens with the ones who just came in, they fell off the needle."

Richard shook his head.

"Why are you doing that?" April asked.

"He thinks they're dead," Alex interpreted. Derek nodded and they waited in silence for the fire-people ( _Firemen,_ but that applies only to men and I hate those gender specific job names).

They heard the sirens and got ready. They looked and looked, but couldn't find anything.

 **PERCY POV**

I was underwater, thank gods. I was healing almost completely, but my skin was still raw in most places, and one of my eyes was red and leaking. Then I thought, _Annabeth! I need to go get her!_

I tried to swim up but my body wouldn't let me. _Stay here my son, let your body and mind_ _heal…_

 _I would go,_ I thought to myself, Just in a bit. I closed my eyes and slept, deep beneath the hustle of the city.

 **CALLIE POV**

Cristina paged me 911, so I dropped Hazel with an intern, and told him to take her to her friends.

I ran down to where she paged me to, the back alley where the ambulances came in. Mark, Arizona and Jackson were there, they had arrived just before me.

"Who's with Sofia?" I asked Mark and Arizona.

"Meredith," Mark responded. "I dropped her off with her before I came down here.

"Where's Cristina?" Arizona asked.

"Over here!" Cristina yelled, bloody and panting.

"What happened to you?!" I asked her.

"Oh it's not my blood it's her's." Cristina jerked her head towards the girl in her arms.

"LET'S GET HER INSIDE!" Arizona screamed, and Mark and I helped Cristina carry the blood soaked girl inside.

Jackson brought up a gurney and we took her to trauma. "Owen!" I yelled. "Come help us with this girl!"

He ran over and looked like he was about to be sick.

"Get your head in the game!" I screamed at him. "This girl is dying and we all need to do whatever we can to save her life!"

Her injuries were so extensive, that we had to get some scrap paper to assign jobs and categorize them into three categories, 1-least important, 2-pretty important, 3- Holy mother of god she will die from this. These are her injuries.

Multiple lacerations and bruises all over body

Internal bleeding

Guts spilling out of body (no idea what the medical term is)

Brain bleed

Detatched hand

Broken spine

Cracked skull

Ripped lungs

Failing kidneys

Failing heart

ETC…

Basically she was doomed…

(P.S. I'm determined to work Reyna into the story, should I make Thalia and Reyna a couple? I just think they'd be so cute together and they are both so badass! Comment down below ;))


End file.
